Riddles -- Part 1
by Icy Riddle
Summary: THE INFAMOUS ICY IS BACK IN THE BUSINESS! Yeah! A new romance...seemingly not HP, very mushy... very wise... a bit of cursing. I like it... R/R!


**Riddles-Part 1**  
Icy Riddle, August 13, 2000, PG13, Romance  
  
_I AM ALIVE!_  
  
: :LOL: :  
  
Here's the story…  


  
When you are a child, you might dream of one day graduating from high school or college. Finally being free. You might not have even dreamt of it, but you certainly had thought about it at one time or another. Kerina had always dreamt of the moment.  
  
She would be wearing long, dark black robes and a square-topped graduation hat. The golden tassel would hang down on the correct side. Her blue-black hair would be straight and shiny, her smile glamorous, and her shoes perfect.  
  
Kerina's dreams where changed rather abruptly upon starting school at Hogwarts. With her friends, foes, teachers, and acquaintances she discovered a magical land of magic in seven years time. Her graduation was different than her dreams…  
  
It was so much more magical. More magical than anything.  
  
Graduating a fully-fledged and legal witch brought her to a point of confusion. What was it that a witch did after graduating? She only had one thing to go by, another dream. The dream that all little girls have…of meeting their prince…their night in shining armor.  
  
He was mysterious to her imagination, but it was something she thought more and more about as she grew up at Hogwarts…experienced those dreadful things we call hormones…through dates to balls, and festivals, and even a heart-to-heart, romantic dinner in Hogsmeade with Mr. Wrong…  
  
Sebastian Malfoy… the self-appointed prince of Slytherin. So handsome, so charming, so…evil. But he had dumped her for the next set of pretty eyes to bat at him. Kerina had spent hours crying, she didn't feel that surge of popularity, the adrenaline making you think that you can do anything.  
  
Her friends had finally comforted her, and she had moved on in most ways… there were still scars….but she still had her dark brown eyes out for the next man to strut willingly into her life.  
  
But it's always the unwilling ones that you seem to fall for.  
  
Kerina didn't see it coming.  
  
~*~  
  
"God, Kerina, you'd think we were going to a dance as long as it takes you to throw something on!"  
  
"Ashley… does the black skirt…" Kerina held the scrap of black fabric against her. "Is it the same shade of blac-"  
  
"Black comes in one shade only, gal!"  
  
"It could be off black!" Kerina rummaged through her closet. She held up a pair of black jeans. "Err?"  
  
"Kerina! Just put the skirt on, find some tights and-"  
  
"Fishnet or regular…do you have the tummy-toning ones?"  
  
"I don't care! They don't care! Just find some!" Ashley stood back, wearing a loose pair of khaki pants and a cropped blue and yellow striped shirt. Ashley's brown hair was highlighted by the colors.  
  
Kerina pulled the skirt on and rearranged the strappy dark-purple tube top she was wearing.  
  
Ashley sighed and rummaged through her drawers. "I know…I have… have… AHA!" She held up a pair of black fishnet stockings. "Here you go."  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
"Damn!!" Kerina screamed, ducking into the bathroom to touch-up her lipstick.  
  
Ashley scowled and went to the front door. She opened it with a quick swipe.  
  
Two tall, dark-haired guys stood at the door. The first was wearing khakis and a green polo, had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was holding a bouquet of carnations. The other was slightly taller, holding a single red rose, and wearing khakis and a blue polo. He had dark brown hair.  
  
Ashley stepped forward. The guy with the rose smiled and handed it to her. Ashley giggled. The other boy looked away as they kissed. Kerina peeked out and walked shyly to the door.  
  
"Hi, Kerina." He muttered, his eyes darting around nervously.  
  
"Hello, Seth." She avoided his gaze much like he did hers.  
  
Ashley and the other boy, Nathan, broke apart and Nathan gently slipped the rose behind her ear. Kerina blushed slightly-she was shy, even to the blind date Ashley had arranged for her.  
  
Nathan and Ashley had been dating for three months…a rather long time for one of Ashley's significant others. Nathan was handsome, he had dark black hair, a bit like Kerina's, green eyes, and a foreboding presence.  
  
Kerina and Seth were blind dates, set up by the other couple, Kerina being Ashley's best friend and room-mate, Seth being Nathan's.  
  
They were all attending muggle college.  
  
Nathan walked Ashley to his car, which the four would be riding in to the social at the college. He opened the door for Ashley, extending her a hand. Seth mumbled something incoherent and got in, not helping Kerina.  
  
Ignore it… She told herself… He might just be rough on the outside, not practiced or something.  
  
Ashley and Nathan talked incessantly through the ride to the campus, leaving Seth and Kerina free not to talk to each other. Kerina fiddled with her purse, then her rings, then began nervously flattening her hair.  
  
Seth just sat there, his eyes fixed, although glazed over, on each passing telephone pole. He might not have seen a single one of them from the expression of boredom on his face.  
  
Ashley giggled sweetly as Nathan presented her with a beautiful corsage, while Seth fumbled to put a cheep flower over Kerina's wrist.  
  
The music was beginning to drift from the large tent holding the social. It was one of the fraternities putting it on, Seth and Nathan were members of it. Nathan took Ashley's arm and led her to the tent.  
  
Seth motioned sulkily towards it and began walking. Kerina nearly had to jog to keep up. Her high-heels kept sinking into the damp grass. The security checked student ID's and admitted them, Kerina was at once repelled by the loud music and throng of people.  
  
At once Kerina felt lost. Seth had disappeared and Nathan and Ashley were currently cutting rugs near the center of the dancing. Kerina settled down near the refreshment table, her mind wandering.  
  
"Would you like a glass, miss?" Came a voice behind her.  
  
She startled and spun around. "What?"  
  
A tall, black-haired, green eyed, guy was looking into her eyes. She blushed.  
  
"Punch?"  
  
"Yes, sure. Thank you." He nodded, smiling bemusedly.  
  
He spooned out a glass and speared a strawberry on the side of the glass. His smile was stunning. Kerina looked away quickly when she realized she was staring.  
  
"Your date desert you?" He asked quietly, his eyes settled on her shy and lonely face.  
  
"I think so, he didn't seem at all like Ash-my friend said he would be."  
  
She put her hand over her mouth, realizing she was talking to a complete stranger. He sat down beside her in a chair; he held out her glass of punch. Kerina took it with shaky hands.  
  
"I guess we don't realize how lucky we are to have girls like you." He said softly, sipping his own glass afterwards.  
  
"How would you know what I'm like?" Kerina said before she could stop herself.  
  
"I…" He stuttered. "My…girlfriend…she was like you. Very quiet, but opened up to a caring smile. The kind of person that people take advantage of. That's what happened to her…" he broke off, a definite tear beginning in his eye.  
  
"What?" Kerina said, her curiosity sparked.  
  
"A man… much older… he…drugged her. And she didn't live. Allergic or something."  
  
"Oh god." Kerina mumbled. They sat in silence for several awkward moments. "Oh…my name is Kerina."  
  
"I'm Tom, Tom Riddle." He managed a smile. "Would you like to dance…I mean… sure. You want to dance?"  
  
Kerina nodded silently and Tom helped her up. His hands were soft, but not unworked, and his grip firm. Her mind exploded.  
  
He's just like Sebastian, tall, dark, handsome, mysterious, and said all the right things….Kerina, don't be an idiot! Don't get yourself in these situations!  
  
Kerina's heart didn't allow her common-sense to preside. She followed Tom to the dance floor.  
  
She blushed slightly and lifted her arms to his shoulders. He brought his hands carefully around her waist. He rested them on her hips, his eyes flitting to her brown-ones. They moved to the music…the whole world seemed to disappear around them.  
  
The magic in the moment was not broken until the song died away. Kerina blushed once more. She hated being shy, but she couldn't make herself be amiable and friendly. It just wouldn't work.  
  
Tom leaned forward, and brushes his lips gently across her cheek. Fire erupted underneath his lips. She jerked her head to say something, but caught him on the lips. She couldn't move.  
  
The music faded away, the crowds faded away, the lights faded away. It was just them, standing there in oblivion. Their lips parted after several long moments.  
  
"I'm sorry…Keri…I didn't mean to…" He stuttered, his face chalk white.  
  
"It's okay, Tom." She said softly. "I…"  
  
It was too much to say in words. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'll…I'll give you my number…give me a call." He fished in his coat pocket, returning with a stubby pencil and a gas station receipt.  
  
**Tom Riddle - 555-5517**  
  
Kerina took it between her fingers and watched him walk away, color slowly returning to his face. She was suddenly aware of someone calling her name.  
  
"Kerina Michelle-" Ashley stopped. "What in the name of god were you doing?"  
  
Kerina suddenly drew up her usual quiet reserve. Something had lit inside her like never before. "I think that…Seth…and I…are not going to work out."  
  
Ashley's stunned face was all Kerina needed to see to know that both she and Nathan had seen most of the past fifteen minutes.  
  
"Who was he?"  
  
"Tom Riddle."  
  
"And he gave you his number?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"He must think you're hot stuff."  
  
"I guess." Kerina sighed, her thoughts already drifting to those far away children's imagination of prince charming and frilly white wedding dresses…  
  
How come is it that when you find yourself very attracted to a guy, that you want to think of silly stuff like how your name fits his last name, and where you would want your wedding?  
  
"Kerina Michelle Riddle… K-M-R…" Kerina muttered as she escaped to the bathroom to touch up the make-up that might have been smudged slightly by that accidental kiss… She blushed just thinking about it.  
  
A girl with shoulder-length red hair and bluish-green eyes smiled at her. "Having fun, girlfriend?"  
  
"I...?" Kerina said before the girl walked out, laughing softly.  
  
Kerina reapplied the gentle scarlet lipstick and checked her powder, touched up her hair, and left the bathroom. The redheaded girl was grinding with a tall, brown-haired guy, and Ashley and Nathan were fast dancing to a popular country song.  
  
Tom was no where to be found.  
  
"Kerina! Here now!" It was Nathan, his eyes blazing, and Ashley not with him.  
  
She walked over, her eyes watching the toes of her shoes.  
  
"Where is Seth?"  
  
"I…I don't know." She admitted, closing her eyes, head bowed.  
  
"Who's that other guy?"  
  
"Oh, never mind, what about Seth?"  
  
"Personally… I think he went back to the car with some blonde slut. They were getting pretty down just dancing. I wouldn't sit on the seats."  
  
Kerina pursed her lips, trying not to snicker. She didn't really have any strong feelings for Seth…except maybe that he was a rather boring date.  
  
Ashley reappeared and took Nathan's arm. Kerina followed silently. The dance was over anyway…it was time for the couples to go where ever they planned to and make-out, the singles to go home and mourn, and anyone who fell in another category to figure out what the heck to do.  
  
There were currently two people in that category.  
  
Sitting on the hood of a low-slung, two-door, black sports car was Tom Riddle. He had taken off his black jacket and rolled up his sleeves, and he held a glass of punch in his hands. Kerina broke off from Nathan and Ashley and walked over.  
  
Tom extended his hand and pulled her up beside him. "You need a ride?"  
  
"I think so." She murmured, her eyes fixed on a faint star.  
  
"I'd be happy to."  
  
The hustle and bustle of the departing cars slowly died down, but the two atop Tom's car were silent. Kerina shivered.  
  
"Are you cold?" He muttered, pulling his jacket from the open window of his car and draping it over her shoulders. She smiled gratefully and leaned gently on his shoulder. He smiled back.  
  
After several minutes of silence he spoke up. "You see that star…the one over there?" He pointed.  
  
"I think so."  
  
"That's Polaris. That star was shining really bright when I was born, my dad says."  
  
"I…I've been told that I was born under the influence of Mars. It was very bright that night."  
  
"You ever studied Astronomy."  
  
Boy, have I ever… She almost said, but stopped herself. "A bit."  
  
"They say that Mars makes an aggressive person."  
  
"Who says?"  
  
"I dunno. They." Tom smiled, his face looking odd in the shadowy light. Kerina's eyes settled on Nathan's car, where he and Ashley were taking advantage of the lack of people around.  
  
"Full moon tonight." Kerina grinned. Tom stared at the moon, currently waning.  
  
"No, it's just a sliver…ooh!" He grinned, his eyes falling on the car. "Yes, full moon."  
  
"Hey, is that Uranus?"  
  
They both grinned. Tom leaned forward, until the tip of his nose touched her's. He narrowed his eyes. "Do you need to get back at any certain time?"  
  
"No, I have til whenever."  
  
He twisted his head so their lips would meet. French kissing is very tricky the first time…especially if you have never really practiced. Kerina and Tom took to it rather well though… They didn't break apart for several minutes. Tom leaned over her, his arms wrapped around her.  
  
"I… I can't do…" Tom started when they broke apart. "I…we need to be going."  
  
Kerina's face was flustered again, and she gently slid off the roof of his car, landing heavily on her heels. She grimaced, but tom slid down beside her and opened the door. She sat down and he closed it gently, then went around and deposited himself in the driver's seat.  
  
They drove rather silently, until Tom put on music…slow country songs.  
  
It's amazing how much more country means when you fall in love… You start to understand what the heck they are whining about. For the first time in Kerina's life, the slow, mournful music had meaning. She wanted to just savor that moment when their lips had touched forever.  
  
"Um…where to?"  
  
"The apartments on Maple Lane…" She muttered, fooling with her rings again. Tom pulled into her driveway several minutes later, his hands shaking slightly.  
  
He helped her out and they trudged up the walk to her door. Their porch was miniscule, and Tom stopped at her door. She inserted her key and opened the door.  
  
"You'll call me? Err…never mind the three day thing, I can't wait that long." Tom said quickly, his eyes down.  
  
"I will." She said gently, smiling back. Tom closed his eyes. She leaned forward and brushed their lips quickly. Tom smiled and pulled her close.  
  
"As soon as possible." He put his forehead to her's, paused a moment, let go, and walked off.  
  


**PaUsE!**  
  
The first part of "Riddles" is over… How did you like it? It's my first story in a while, and I had incredible musings to write this. If you didn't guess…Tom is Voldemort's father. Kerina is just a witch…of mostly magic blood…the first part wasn't very descriptive… I know. Ashley is a muggle…as are Tom, Nathan, and Sam.  
  
I have an obsession with slim, shady, dark-haired guys who talk romantic. Call me crazy…  
  
Oh yeah, the redhead is PADFOOT! I am getting revenge on her for doing those terrible fics… namely Adventures in Bookland. This will be continued. I have great ideas for this story. Biya!  
  
~*ICY*~  



End file.
